


One Ring

by SunsetWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cute, F/M, Fluff, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunsetWriting/pseuds/SunsetWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off dirty spn imagine: imagine Sam kissing up and down your body as he makes love to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Ring

Sam thrusted slowly as he switched between kissing your neck and cheek as he thrusted holding you against his chest on the side.

 

"Ahh oh Sam" you moaned as he nibbled your ear kissing just below "Good girl, shh" "I-I uh I can't" you moaned as you felt him chuckle softly as he moved one hand to massage your right breast.  
Your back arched against his chest and he moaned knowing you were close.  
He was still going slow, which was actually nice for a change because the two of you often rushed things.  
All at once you came and were left trembling as he thrusted slow so you could ride it out "Sorry" he chuckled softly "Don't be" you panted as you did your best to grind your hips against him and he let out a deep groan.

 

He kissed your body and leaned slightly and kissed the side of your mouth.  
You came once again and so did he.  
You were suddenly flipped on your back and his pace quickened slightly as he kissed and nibbled your breasts.  
"God you look gorgeous underneath me"  
You writhed arching your back at his words and you came once again and he collapsed on top of you and attached your lips together in a sweet kiss.  
Your hands tugged slightly on his hair as he kissed you. 

 

When you lightly broke away and looked up at his puppy eyes.   
You leaned up to peck him again and he held you close.  
"I love you so much Sam" you said as a few tears sprang to your eyes.   
"Aw baby why are you crying"? You sniffed slightly and wiped your tears "I just love you so much and I don't know what I would do with out you" you say gripping his large rough hands that you always felt safe if they held yours.   
"I love you too, baby" he said before kissing you again and running your hand over his.

 

"I'll never get tired of kissing you".   
You looked at him and blushed at his statement.   
"Marry me Y/N" "I-what did you say" ?  
"Marry me"  
"Yes, Sam I'll marry you" "Seriously"? "I couldn't be more serious".   
"B-but what about a ring"? "I have one and I've been meaning to ask I just wanted to wait".  
He hopped off the bed and pulled on his boxers and pants before grabbing a black velvet box out of his sock drawer.  
He knelt down beside the bed as you were still laying there and you laid on your side to look at him.

 

"Y/F/N Y/L/N" "Will you marry me, I promise never to disappoint you and I will always love you and support your decisions" "Of course I'll marry you dummy" you say sealing the deal a second time.  
You leaned down cupping his face from the bed and kissed him with all of the passion before pulling him back into bed with you.  
"I love you so damn much Sam Winchester" "I love you so much too Y/N" he said kissing your forehead before you fell asleep with a diamond engagement ring now displayed on your finger. 


End file.
